


Something Like You

by bugiiwonderland



Series: Paging Chief Kim, your husband is waiting for you at the conference room. [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Semi-medical-ish, Slight Smut, Some angst, mentions of blood and accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugiiwonderland/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: There was a time wherein Chief Kim wasn’t always the charismatic and the ‘mcdreamy’ trauma surgeon that everyone looks up to and admires.In fact there were countless of times wherein he’s just like everyone else; stupid, clumsy, and just so whipped as he falls helplessly in love with a certain someone.





	Something Like You

**Author's Note:**

> How it all began.  
> Set 6 months before TUPH  
> Chief Kim’s POV
> 
> Title is from [*NSYNC's Something Like You](https://open.spotify.com/track/2hXhC1nZ5GeEmjbQOshHSI?si=KNRdlTBpSsq9Ev09CjU2iQ)
> 
> For all of you who loved and supported [Tearin’ Up My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206757) THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS 😚🥰🤗

**_Prologue_ **

“You never told me your name,” He murmurs, trailing kisses on the stranger’s chest. 

“ _Minhyun_ , _Hwang Minhyun_.” The stranger, or should he say Minhyun moaned, pulling him up for another kiss. 

“Mmhm… _Minhyun…_ ” He murmurs against the other lips. “ _Nice name, it suits you._ ” 

“And _yours?_ ” The other asked breathily. Jonghyun smiles darkly and cups Minhyun’s cheek. 

“ _Jonghyun_ ,” He says looking straight into Minhyun’s eyes. _“Kim Jonghyun_. _”_

“Ah… the _devil_ has a name.” 

Instead of answering, Jonghyun shows Minhyun what it really means to be _kissed_ _by the devil_. 

_Yes Minhyun, the devil has a name,_

_and it’s Kim Jonghyun._

**_One._ **

**(May 21, Tuesday, 18:08)**

“I didn’t come here for this _ted talk_.” Jonghyun rolls his eyes, annoyed that the lack of his dating life is yet again the topic of his team. “I came here to unwind, drink until my mind can no longer comprehend, and since I’m the one who’s _paying_ for this birthday party of yours, can you just let it go?”

Aron sighs “You see Jonghyun, that’s exactly the problem.” the older adds in a reprimanding tone. “You always go to the ends of your limit. I mean, just look at you, have you seen yourself in the mirror?”

“I have and I look _hot_.” Jonghyun hears a sarcastic chortle and he doesn’t need to check who is it from. He’s sure it’s from Minki. 

“Does you looking 'hot' mean you’re skin and bones and looked like you’re about to pass out any minute?” Minki interjects

“ _Minki-yah_.” Jonghyun calls the latter as he nurses his beer, imitating how the actors in a _kdrama_ do it in a very cool and unbothered fashion. “I’m channeling my _Lee Minki persona_.” 

“Did Lee Minki get casted as a zombie hyung?” Daniel asks his older brother Baekho innocently, making Aron, Baekho and Minki howl in laughter. “What’s so funny?” 

“See that Jong? Even Daniel thinks that Lee Minki got cast as a zombie because you look like one. I think it’s about time to listen to us and look for someone to take care of you.” 

“I don’t need _someone_ hyung, I can take care of _myself_.”

“By looking like a zombie?” Baekho sarcastically says “look Jong, it’s been 5 years, he’s happily married, shouldn’t you move on?”

 _And they’re back at this again._ Jonghyun exasperatedly sighs and leans on the couch. He’s really tired of hearing the same shit over and over again and how he has to fucking explain that he fucking moved on everytime.

How is it so hard for his friends to understand that him not dating has nothing to do with his failed relationship 5 years ago? And that he had moved on and is _really happy_ and _over the moon_ that his _ex_ is happily living his married life? Wasn’t him attending the wedding, beaming and in high spirits not enough for them to see that? Or the fact that he talks with his _ex_ and his _ex’s husband_ on a regular basis as if there’s no history between them not enough for them? 

“See, I told you he hasn’t moved on…” Minki whispers to Aron making Jonghyun lose the last bit of patience that he has. 

“Just how many times do I have to fucking tell you and assure you guys that I fucking moved on and that me not dating has nothing to do with him?!” Jonghyun spits

“Then why aren’t you doing anything for the last 5 years Jong?” Baekho barked and Jonghyun buries his face in his hands in annoyance and groans “this isn’t you Jonghyun. You’re a _fucking big flirt_ before you met—”

“Don’t mention _his_ name Baek. The kids don’t know.” Jonghyun warns, gritting his teeth. 

Baekho rolls his eyes “Fine. But going back, you’re a _fucking big flirt_ that you even _dethroned_ Aron—” Aron immediately smacks Baekho on the head. “That fucking hurt hyung!” 

“So the rumours going on in the General Surgery Department were actually true?” Minki asks, an eyebrow raised at the older. 

“Okay first, that was 6 years ago and—” 

“We’ve been dating for _7 years_ Aron.” Minki crosses his arms and glares at Aron. 

“And…. and…” Aron elbows Jonghyun on the side to help him. Jonghyun scoffs, ignoring Aron’s cry for help and drinks his beer instead. “You know what? This isn’t about _me_ and _my dark past_. This is about Jonghyun and how he needs to be watered—”

“What am I, a _plant?_ ” He blurts, offended. 

“Well I have to use a better term than say how you need to be pene—”

“There are _kids_ here hyung.” Jonghyun reminds with a glare, inclining his head towards the rest of their team who Jonghyun is sure are listening, especially when Daehwi suddenly looked away when Jonghyun glanced towards them.

“Then stop interrupting me and let me continue!” Aron yelled, making the people next to their table cast worried glances at them. Aron immediately apologizes and Jonghyun snickers. Seriously, are they in a sitcom or something?

“Just fucking go on a date Jong.” Baekho advices, looking straight at him. 

“I did that last year remember?” Jonghyun counters, glaring at Baekho. 

“Seongwu’s not counted—what he did to the both of us aside, you can’t really call that a date.”

“Isn’t a _blind date_ a _date_?” He retorts back. 

“GAH!!” Jisung shrieks making everyone in the table (and also the table next to theirs) stop and stare at him. 

“Sorry for that, don’t mind me little ones just got tired of our very stubborn _chief. Carry on, carry on,_ ” Jisung smiles, waving his arms to the others to continue and apologizes to the people on the next table for his outburst. 

_“You’re so dead Jonghyun.”_ Minki whispers mockingly and Jonghyun sighed, taking a chug of his beer before Jisung starts his litanies on him. 

“ _You._ ” Jisung glares at him and he sighs. “I don’t give a damn about your _bullshit_ but you need to get laid. _Right now_. _This instant_.” 

“Hyung, you know I can’t do that.” Jonghyun whines but Jisung doesn’t care and instead continues to glare at him like a father to his stubborn child. 

“ _You can._ ”

“I don’t have the tool—” Aron passes him a pouch that contains a bunch of different types of _condoms_ and _lubricants._ “You’re just so prepared no?” 

“Have to be, wait.” Aron takes a mango flavored lubricant that Jonghyun notices have been used and 5 condoms. “The rest are _new_ , don’t worry.” Jonghyun controls the urge to _gag_ and _recoil_ and puts the overused pouch on the space between him and Aron.

“Now that you have Aron’s _magical pouch_ , go find someone.” Jisung orders and Jonghyun rolls his eyes. “Unless you want me to call Seongwu for you?” Jisung offers provokingly and Jonghyun groans. 

It’s better to look for someone here at the bar than Seongwu. Atleast whoever he’ll meet here won’t become a problem and affect his career. Unlike the former, who isn’t just dating everyone in their hospital but flaunts it around as if they’re his medals. 

“Can I have another bottle of beer first?” Jonghyun asks, given up. Jisung beams at him so brightly that it scares the hell out of him as the older passes him a bucket of beer.

 _"Of course Chief_ , _you can even have two.”_ Jisung replies with a cynical smile.

**(20:09)**

3 bottles of beer later, Jonghyun finds himself staring at someone at the bar. 

This has been going on for the last couple of minutes, as the stranger keeps looking at their table. 

At first, Jonghyun wasn’t sure if he’s really the one that the stranger is looking at, but after feeling someone staring at him and meeting the stranger’s eyes, a hint of blush on the other’s face as he looks away, Jonghyun is _100%_ sure that the stranger is definitely eyeing him. 

So who is Jonghyun not to make use of this _perfect timing?_

His friends wants him to _be watered,_ ~~_pene_~~ _laid, whatever._

And most importantly, the _stranger_ is just his _type_. 

_Gentle_ and at the same time _manly, mysterious_ that gives off this _regal, prim and proper_ aura that doesn’t scream _fuck-buddy material._

And right, _hot_.

 _Definitely hot_ and _handsome._

And after all, Jonghyun looks down on his side. A mischievous smile on his face as he eyes the _magical pouch_ that Aron lent him. 

He has the _tools._

Jonghyun glances back at the stranger and he smiles when he sees that the other is still looking at him. He devilishly smirks at the stranger and cocks his head subtly to the side, asking the other if he’s up for something more. The stranger blinks at him at first then nods, quickly reaching for his beer, finishing it in one shot and stands and pays his bill. 

Jonghyun chuckles. He likes how the stranger is nervous and at the same time _too eager_. Jonghyun stealthy reaches for the _magical pouch_ and takes some of the sealed ones and glances on his team. 

Everyone is too absorbed in whatever gossip Jisung is telling them that they didn’t notice him standing up and walking away. 

When he reached the bar and sure that no one from the team will see him, he glances back at the table, relieved that no one noticed.

Because as much as they’re close and like a real family, Jonghyun doesn’t want them to know his _sexcapades._ That’s something private and he’d like to keep that to himself and not hear everyone talking about it. 

He hands the waitress his card and pays for all the things that they ordered and even leaves a hundred dollar, just in case someone orders again. Once he’s done, he looks for the stranger and sure enough, the stranger is by the entrance waiting for him. 

_Excitement, Hunger,_ and _desire_ written all over his face. 

Jonghyun smiles darkly. 

_This will be an amazing night._

**(20:55)**

“You never told me your name,” He murmurs, trailing kisses on the stranger’s chest. 

“ _Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun._ ” The stranger, or should he say Minhyun moaned, pulling him up for another kiss. 

“Mmhm… _Minhyun…_ ” He murmurs against the other lips. “ _Nice name, it suits you._ ” 

He starts gently, as if Minhyun is someone delicate, gently kissing the other with soft butterfly kisses. Teasing him, making him crave for more. 

Minhyun groans against his lips and Jonghyun smiles wickedly as Minhyun pulls him closer. He can feel Minhyun’s fingers on his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, as their kisses deepens, intoxicating them as their needs intensifies. 

“And _yours?_ ” The other asks breathily, while Jonghyun pulls his shirt off of him. 

Jonghyun grins and cups Minhyun’s cheek. He dips down and starts kissing Minhyun on his cheek, his jaw, lips ghosting over the other’s neck making Minhyun moan louder, as Jonghyun nibbles on his skin.

“ _Shit,_ ” Minhyun rasped as Jonghyun trails down, sucking and nibbling on the other’s chest as his hand palms Minhyun growing erection. Minhyun thrusts and grinds against his hand, making Jonghyun smile wickedly as he slowly makes his way up again to Minhyun’s lips.

“ _Jonghyun_ ,” He says looking straight into Minhyun’s eyes. _“Kim Jonghyun_. _”_

“Ah… the _devil_ has a name.” Minhyun smiles at him playfully, desire evident on his eyes. 

Instead of answering, Jonghyun shows Minhyun what it really means to be _kissed by the devil_. 

_Yes Minhyun, the devil has a name,_

_and it’s Kim Jonghyun._

**(May 22, Wednesday, 6:08)**

Jonghyun wakes up to his phone ringing. He groans and reaches for his phone on the bedside table and realizes that it’s not his. 

_Oh. Right. He is with someone._

Jonghyun carefully turns to his side, not wanting to wake the sleeping person next to him and smiles. 

He really snagged a great deal last night. 

~~The stranger~~ Minhyun is still asleep. His hair is covering his forehead and he looks so… _innocent?_ Like _too innocent_ and _soft?_ that if Jonghyun didn’t know what happened between them last night, he wouldn’t have any idea that the latter is someone who would do one night stands and will be _great_ at it. 

He’s about to brush away the hair on Minhyun’s face when his phone rings again. 

_Right._

He reaches for his phone and before he can even mutter a word, Daehwi screams on the other end that even the peacefully sleeping man beside him stirs. Jonghyun immediately lowers the volume of his phone and waits until Minhyun is back into a deep sleep. _Good._

He stealthily sits on the bed, careful not to wake Minhyun and grimaces when he felt a shot of pain the moment that he stood up from his lower body. 

_They really did have an amazing night._

**_“Father!!!! Are you listening to me?!!!!”_ **

“I’m listening Daehwi, so please calm down.” Jonghyun sighs. This is the only time Daehwi actually calls him father: _when he’s needed on his rest day._ “So a multiple vehicle collision. How many casualties?” He asks as he starts walking _(limping)_ towards the chair where their clothes are all neatly folded. 

Okay. Not only Minhyun is so _great_ in bed, he is neat too. Definitely a plus point in his book. 

He takes his pants from the pile and carefully _(for his body’s sake)_ puts it on. Even with how careful he is, he still feels a shot of pain. 

_How the hell can he work in this state today?_

**_“...and the last one father, needs your skilled hand. It’s a multi-trauma patient.”_ **Daehwi announces and Jonghyun grunts. He already figured that out. He takes his shirt and puts it on, buttoning it as he walks towards the coffee table wherein their wallets, keys and some sealed lubricants and condoms are there. 

He takes his wallet and keys and eyes the piece of paper and pen that the hotel placed there. 

_Should he leave his number?_ But then again, this is just a one night stand and though what happened between them last night was due to the alcohol in their system, it was still a different experience. 

The _best_ in his _sexcapades_ in fact. And if he’s being honest, he wants a _part two, a part three_ and _a lot more_ from this. 

**_“FATHER!!!!”_ ** Daehwi yells yet again and Jonghyun rolls his eyes. Of all the times that Daehwi can be this clingy—does it really have to be today? **_“ARE YOU LISTENING?! I SAID WE NEED YOU TO BE HERE ASAP!!!”_ **

“ _Yes Daehwi._ ” He answers tiredly as he takes the pen. He writes a message for Minhyun to let the other know that he’s sorry that he has to leave early and pauses, pondering whether he should write his number or not. 

_Ugh. The dilemma._

He glances back to Minhyun and bites his lip. 

It’ll be a waste if this all ends today. But then again a _one night stand_ is only a _one night stand._ He scribbles his name below and sighs. 

**_“FATHE—”_ **

“Yes Daehwi, my adorable son who only calls me _father_ at times like this,” He sarcastically says making Daehwi shut his mouth, he takes a last glance at Minhyun and smiles sadly. 

_Such a waste._

He clicks his tongue and shakes his head. 

_Next time. If they meet again next time, he’ll make sure it won’t be the last._

**_“I always call you father though!!”_ **Daehwi retorts back with his screaming and Jonghyun rolls his eyes as he starts walking to the door. 

“Yeah sure, I’m on my way so _please_ stop screaming.” 

**_Two._ **

**(May 28, Tuesday, 20:09)**

Jonghyun is busy and too immersed in customizing patterns of _Squirtle with animated potatoes_ for his surgical scrub cap when he hears a familiar voice. 

_“...yeah, steak and cheese in 9-Grain wheat, and 2 chocolate chip cookies to go.”_ Minhyun repeats a few meters away from him, not noticing how Jonghyun is gawking at him in disbelief. 

Aside from the fact that today or more like _tonight_ , ~~The Stranger~~ Minhyun looks so damn hot in a _dark blue cotton polo shirt_ and _white slacks_ —waking up the _devil_ within him—Minhyun, of all places is here in _Subway_. Just a week after that _marvelous night_ —that for the life of him, he cannot forget. 

_Is this coincidence or fate?_

Like no kidding, that night was the most amazing night that he had ever had—the _sex_ is _hella amazing_ that he immediately regretted not leaving his number, and now this?

Jonghyun bites his lip and taps his fingers impatiently on the waiting counter as he thinks of a plan.

Should he just go and greet Minhyun? Like _“Oh hey! I’m the guy that slept with you last week, remember that fantastic night of ours?”_

 _Okay no_. Aside from the fact that he sounds like a _creepy asshole_ , Minhyun might not even remember him. 

How about if he passes by the other and _‘accidentally’_ spills his drink on him? 

That would definitely work. He can apologize, wipe Minhyun’s shirt and slacks and slowly work his way down on Minhyun’s… 

Jonghyun slams his head on the counter. 

_Fuck. He needs help._ _This isn’t him._ This isn’t the _charismatic and cool-headed Kim Jonghyun_ who everyone looks up to and admires. Right now this is his _dick_ thinking and not his brain. 

Jonghyun slams his head again on the counter but instead of hitting the hard wooden counter, his forehead hits something soft and he hears a soft _“ow”_. 

Jonghyun immediately looks up and almost bumps his head on Minhyun’s chin. Thank God for his quick reflexes he was able to save the latter from being hurt, though thanks to his clumsiness, he stupidly hits his large cola, drenching Minhyun with it. 

_“Shit._ ” Jonghyun curses and immediately takes a pile of tissue from the waiting counter and instantly wipes Minhyun’s _cola-soaked_ _shirt_ dry. He takes another batch of tissues and curses when he realizes that his stupidity will stain Minhyun’s _glorious pristine white slacks_ —forgetting the part that this was his plan not too long ago and the fact that his hand is on Minhyun’s dick. It was until he sees a bulge forming on the other’s pants that he realizes what he’s doing. 

_Fuck. He really fucked up now. Can the ground please fucking open up and swallow him whole? Please. For his sanity. Please._

Minhyun clears his throat and tries to control the blush that has crept into his face but loses control once they meet each other’s eyes. 

“I—uh—I-I’m sorry,” Jonghyun says looking away, face flushed in embarrassment. He doesn’t know what has gotten into him and why the fuck did he that. Is it his _dick_ overpowering his brain thus leading him to do it ~~_instinctively_~~ unaware? Because really, that’s the only explanation that makes sense. 

“I-It’s okay Jonghyun,” Minhyun sputters and laughs nervously, “I would have done the same if I were you.” The taller smiles at him and he sighs in tremendous relief. 

_Wait. Did Minhyun just call him by his name?_

“Yes? Or do you have another name?” Minhyun asks him confusedly and Jonghyun stares at the other dumbfounded. 

_Did he fucking say that out loud or is Minhyun a mind-reader?_

Minhyun laughs heartily and shakes his head. 

_Fuck he can read minds?!_

“No—” Minhyun laughs again and fuck Minhyun’s laugh is like _wedding bells ringing,_ “I can’t read minds Jonghyun, but you said it out loud so…” 

“Did I also say how your laugh resembles _wedding bells ringin—_ ” Minhyun looks at him bewildered and that’s when he knew that he didn’t say it out loud until he _really_ said it out loud, “ _shit.”_ Jonghyun turns and hits his head on the counter again. 

“Hey, please stop hitting your head,” Minhyun tells him soothingly as if Jonghyun didn’t embarrass himself countless times in a span of 5 minutes. 

Jonghyun groans and Minhyun smiles at him gently. “Good, let’s keep this beautiful face of yours unscathed, ‘kay?” He nods and stares at the man in front of him. 

_Minhyun is beautiful._

The way his lips curved into a smile pulls him in like a blackhole that Jonghyun can only stare—hopefully without his mouth gaping and not drooling—at the other. 

He notices how Minhyun has this otherworldly charm that leaves you breathless as if he sucked all the air in your body and—

**_“To go order of Honey Oat Roast beef for Chief Kim and 9-Grain Wheat Steak and Cheese and 2 chocolate chip cookies for Mr. Minhyun!”_ **

“So I guess this is it huh?” Minhyun smiles softly at him as he takes his orders at the counter and all Jonghyun can do is nod and gawk at the other. “Guess, I’ll see you around.” 

“Y-yeah… I-I’ll see you around...” Jonghyun answers and he notices a hint of disappointment in Minhyun’s smile before he turns away. 

_Shit. Do something you coward. Weren’t you regretting how you didn’t leave your number and even blamed Daehwi (a first) for ruining what might have been an amazing-magical-fantastic morning sex?_

Minhyun glances back at him at the door and nods him a goodbye. 

He hears the door close and watches as Minhyun walks on the street. 

_Shit. Are you really going to just let him pass by you again?_

_Wasn’t the week of you thinking and imagining what will happen if you only stayed longer not enough reason for you to run after him?_

_Wasn’t you suffering from the constant hard-ons when you hear the words “Hwang”, “Minhyun”, or sudden images of him that drove you insane for the last 7 days not enough?_

_Was—_

Minhyun stops midway and bents down to tie his shoelaces when Jonghyun finally found the courage to run after the other. 

“Uhm Minhyun..?” He asks breathlessly and nervously. Minhyun stands and turns to him with a smile. 

“Yes?”

“I-I was just wondering if I can—I mean, uh—are you free tonight..?” 

Minhyun beams at him and it’s like the one in the movies wherein Jonghyun feels everything around them turned into slow motion and that they’re the only ones in the world. 

_“I thought you’d never ask.”_

**(May 29, Wednesday, 01:30)**

“I can’t believe you fooled me by tying your _imaginary_ shoelaces,” Jonghyun chuckles, lying face down in his pillow as Minhyun laughs and plays with their hands. 

He can’t help but go soft at the way Minhyun interlaces their hands together. The warmth as he feels Minhyun’s hand against his makes his heart feel light, as if there are no patients in the world that will ever need a doctor. 

It’s fascinating really, how Minhyun makes him feel. It's a warm fuzzy feeling like he’s watching the sun rise for the first time. 

“Well,” Minhyun starts, waking him from his fawning. “It was worth a shot. You looked like you’re having a hard time deciding whether to ask me out or not.”

“Was I that obvious..?” He asks and instead of answering him Minhyun laughs again, making Jonghyun groan curses in his pillow. 

_Well done Chief Kim. And you thought you were very smooth in asking him out._

“Hey…” Minhyun squeezes his hand and smiles warmly at him, “for what it’s worth, I felt the same. I just didn’t know how to ask you out because after all you left me at the hotel.” 

“I’m really sorry about that…” Jonghyun caresses Minhyun’s cheek and he doesn’t miss the beautiful way Minhyun slowly closes his eyes and leans into his touch. “I had an emergency and needed to leave early.” Jonghyun brushes the hair away from Minhyun’s face and smiles. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to worry about it… but,” 

“But..?” He asks and he notices a glimmer of lust on Minhyun eyes. The way Minhyun looks at him drives him crazy—actually, everything about Minhyun drives him crazy. 

From the way he gives him those fluffy warm feelings to awakening the devil (that’s very tired from being called so many times) within him—truly, Hwang Minhyun, is a force—a force that drives him mad, insane and all that Jonghyun can do is obey and watch Minhyun suck the life force out of him. 

Minhyun inches closer to him and he can feel the heat from the other as desire and adrenaline intensified and radiated between them. 

“You can make it up to me,” Minhyun murmurs, lips ghosting against his and Jonghyun dives in, biting Minhyun’s lips, intoxicated with Minhyun’s effect on him. 

He pulls Minhyun over him, their lips never parting. 

“ _With pleasure_.” 

**_Three._ **

**(June 27, Thursday, 11:05)**

It’s been _29 days_ since he last saw Minhyun. And just like the first night that they shared, the second time was just amazing—even better to be honest. 

And this time, he’s just not talking about the _sex._

Though yes of course, the _sex is amazing,_ but the _chemistry_ and _connection_ between him and Minhyun? 

_Words aren’t enough to describe how amazing, fantastic, and marvelous it is._

And thus, this is why he is here, tapping his fingers impatiently on the counter of the Nurses’ station as he waits for Minhyun’s reply if he can call him. 

Jonghyun fills his cheeks with air and exhales and blows raspberries, making Samuel and Somi look at him worriedly. 

_What’s taking Minhyun so long to reply? Is he asking too much by texting Minhyun if he can call him? But that’s a whole lot better than asking Minhyun via text if he’s free for an impromptu lunch date that has been rescheduled and postponed for weeks and weeks due to his line of work._

_“Please please please please just answer,"_ Jonghyun begs no one as he stares at his phone on the counter. He misses the way Samuel turned his finger in a circular motion at his head as Somi laughs and nods at their Chief’s _very weird_ behavior. “I mean, is it so hard to just type a simple yes? Even a fucking _thumbs up emoji_ will do— _damnit_ ,” Jonghyun groans and starts hitting his head on the counter. 

“Oh my god. He definitely went _cuckoo_ ,” he hears Samuel mutter and Jonghyun groans. 

_Yes. He definitely went there and surpassed that as soon as he met Minhyun._

_The fucking big flirt that flirts with everyone and makes everyone fall deeply in love with him and dethroned Aron?_

**_HE’S GONE._ **

_Oh, and the ‘devil Jonghyun’ that made Minhyun moan his name countless times on the first night they met?_

_Okay—that’s still there within him, it’s just that it’s on a sick leave for being overly used for 12 hours._

_“Shit. Shit. Shit.”_ Jonghyun hits his head on the counter and Samuel immediately puts a log book in between to protect their _crazy Chief_. 

“Should we call Aron oppa? Or Jisung oppa? Maybe the _Chief_ needs a break. He has been on back to back surgeries for the past couple of days.” Somi worriedly states holding on to Jonghyun’s head to keep him from slamming it again on the counter. 

_Yes, give me a break and Hwang Minhyun. That’s really all I need._

Before Samuel can call whoever can save their Chief from his insanity, Jonghyun’s phone vibrates on the counter and he instantly yelps in joy (surprising the people in the trauma center) and pumps his fist in the air as he reads Minhyun’s message that _yes, he can call him,_ with that _cute adorable kissy emoji_ of his. 

_Life is good._

_Life is beautiful._

_Life is soooo fucking amazing._

He quickly dials Minhyun’s number. Excitement, happiness—and all the adjectives that would describe how he feels right now—flowing through his veins as he hears the rings on the receiver and not a second later, Minhyun answers him with a _heartwarming-butterfly-inducing ‘Hey’._

Jonghyun beams at his beloved nurses as if he just won the lottery.

“Hey, are you free?” He says, putting his fingers against his lips to tell the two to be quiet. 

**_“I am, how are you?”_ **

_“Fine, good, better, fantastic.”_ He answers excitedly and sees Samuel shaking his head and doing the _‘X’_ sign with his arms as Somi tells him to calm down. He takes a piece of paper from the desk and scribbles an ‘ _Am I too obvious?’_ for the two nurses and the two immediately nod. 

_Great._

He clears his throat and lowers his voice “I mean, I’m fine.” He hears Minhyun chuckle on the line. 

**_“What will I do with you Jonghyun?”_ **The other asks still laughing and he does the same. 

_Be with me._ Hewish he can say. But that’s too much and it’s still too early for that. They barely know each other, and the two times that they met, it was always them having sex and though there was a moment that doesn’t include them teasing and talking about sex, still it isn’t enough to ask Minhyun to be with him. 

“How about having lunch with me today?” He asks. Samuel and Somi look at him with awe and gives him a thumbs for being _smooth._ Jonghyun winks at the adorable duo. 

**_“Is this for real or are you going to bail on me on the last minute?”_ **He knows that Minhyun is only teasing him but he can’t help but feel bad. 

This is why he doesn’t do relationships even with all of his friends coaxing. 

And it’s not because he doesn’t want to be in a relationship, it’s because he knows that even if he tries his best to keep his promises and do everything in his power to make things work, once a patient comes, he has no choice but to break it, making his partner his last priority. 

Just like what happened to his _ex_. 

Jonghyun vividly remembers how it happened that night. The _Emergency Department,_ as always is chaotic as ever that after finishing a surgery, Jonghyun’s immediately pulled into another one—making him forget that there’s a person waiting for him at a restaurant. 

It was only when he was back in the trauma center watching Baekho on a stretcher resuscitating someone as Minki cries at the side, mumbling over and over again that _‘Jonghyun will save you’_ that he remembers his _ex_. 

His _ex_ , covered in blood as Baekho does his best to save him.

_All because he forget to meet him._

_All because he forget him again, because he’s too busy saving his patients’ lives as usual._

_Does he want that to happen to Minhyun too?_

**_“Jonghyun..?”_ ** Minhyun’s gentle voice stirs him away from his thoughts. 

“Yes, I’m still here.” 

**_“Good. So, I’ll meet you at the restaurant at 12:00?”_ **

“Yes.” 

**_“Okay, I’ll see you in a few.”_ **

“Yeah, see you...” He answers, mind still caught up on the memory of that day. He’s about to hang-up when he hears Minhyun’s voice again. 

**_“Oh and Jonghyun? I missed you.”_** Minhyun softly says making him smile. 

_This time he wouldn’t make the same mistake again._

_This time, he’ll make sure to do his best and not let what happened before happen to Minhyun._

“I missed you too, and I can’t wait to see you.” He says. The other hums and says goodbye to him. 

Jonghyun smiles fondly at his phone. He likes how Minhyun has that effect on him that makes him forget his fears and scars. 

He sends a message on their team’s group chat that he’ll be out of the Emergency Department for 2 hours and that they shouldn’t call him unless all the senior surgeons in their team are dead. 

He instantly gets reprimanded by Jisung for texting a _taboo_ _word_ but wishes him luck. Aron offers him his _magical pouch_ —which turns the group chat in a chaotic mess as Seonho, the youngest nurse in their team asks Aron: _‘What’s in that magical pouch hyung?’_

“It’s been a long time since I saw you smiling like that.” Cheol mutters, surprising the hell out of him. He scratches the back of his neck, embarrassed at the way Cheol is fondly looking at him as if Jonghyun just gave him great news. 

“You should always smile like that _Chief,_ ” Cheol adds as he checks a patient’s record. “It suits you, reminds me of the past you too...” 

“Cheol...” He looks at the other apologetically as he stares at the faded scar on Cheol’s forehead. The other smiles at him gently and shakes his head, stopping him from saying anything further. 

“Everyone deserves a shot at happiness _Chief,_ ” Cheol gently reminds, “and you, out of all, deserve it the most, so don’t be stupid this time, okay?” 

Jonghyun nods and smiles at the other gratefully. Cheol winks at him and pats him on the shoulder and leaves. 

“He’s right Chief,” Samuel comments and Jonghyun chuckles. “And just to remind you, it’s already 11:30, so if you don’t want to keep your date waiting, it’s time to go go.” Jonghyun rolls his eyes and fixes his hair. 

“Do I look okay?” He asks the two, and Somi reaches for him and fixes his hair in a messy way. Like bed hair messy, making Jonghyun laugh. 

“Now, you look better than okay. Just don’t touch your hair, okay?” Jonghyun nods and thanks the two. 

“Goodluck _Chief!_ Hope you finally have a boyfriend after this date!” The two cheered and Jonghyun laughs. 

_I hope so too._

**(12:30)**

Their date was going all too well. Jonghyun finds out that Minhyun likes to read novels in his spare time and usually hangs out at the coffee shop around the hospital when he’s on off. 

He also finds out that Minhyun is truly a clean freak. He has two vacuums that he always uses and another _two roombas_ which he switches on in the morning and when he gets home after work. 

And not only that, Minhyun is allergic to animals with fur. 

Jonghyun is saddened by that last information because even though he doesn’t have a pet, he frequents this manga cafe where cats roam around and is looking forward to bringing Minhyun there, but guess he has to look for another place for their future dates. 

“So…” Minhyun starts, slicing a piece of steak from his plate. 

“So?” Jonghyun teases, smirking fondly at the other. Minhyun chuckles, teasing him that _he’s being too obvious and too whipped on him_ and Jonghyun agrees and laughs at it. 

_Because it’s true. He’s too whipped for the man in front of him._

“Anyway, you never told me anything about your work. Not to be _possessive_ and _demanding_ on how things are going with us, but since I like you and I’m _100%_ sure that you _feel_ the same way, shouldn’t I at least know why I’m being ghosted most of the time?”

“You know, I can make it up to you if we head to my apartment that’s only a few blocks away from here,” Jonghyun teased and Minhyun gives him a fake smile. “ _Fine_ , but my offer still stands if you change your mind,” this time Minhyun rolls his eyes at him, making him chuckle. “and to answer your question, I’m a _surgeon_.”

Minhyun chokes on his mashed potato and he quickly offers the other a glass of water. 

“Okay, I know my profession is _hot_ and _cool_ like me, but you don’t have to choke on that.” 

Minhyun glares at him, “I didn’t choke because of that ‘ _Mr. My Profession is Hot and Cool like me’_ ,” Minhyun shakes his head at his vanity, “I choked because, I too am a _surgeon_.” 

“You’re a surgeon?” 

“Well—I’m still on my last year of _residency_ , but still that counts as a surgeon right, Doctor Kim?” Minhyun said in a teasing manner, but instead of retorting back like he always does, Jonghyun remains quiet this time. 

_This isn’t good._

_This is how things started with his ex._

“W-what’s your specialty?” Jonghyun asks cautiously, hoping and praying that Minhyun isn’t in _General Surgery._ Because that’s really fucked up. 

_“General Surgery,”_ Minhyun answers, unaware of the turmoil that’s running on Jonghyun’s head. “You?”

“Ca-Cardiothoracic…” He murmurs, unaware that he just lied as his hand grips his thigh as anxiety swirled around him. 

“Oh, I thought you’ll be in _Trauma Surgery_ or something the like,” Minhyun continues not realizing that Jonghyun had turned rigid across from him, “so I take it that you work at Seoul Medical Center too?” 

_Too._

_Minhyun said ‘too’._

_This is really a nightmare coming to life._

“Jonghyun..?” Minhyun asks him, noticing that something is off, “Is everything okay?” 

_Everything is not okay Minhyun._

_History is repeating itself._

_Images of Minhyun in a stretcher covered in blood as he does his best to bring him back to life plays on his mind._

“Jonghyun..? Did I say something—” and before Minhyun can finish, Jonghyun accidentally hits the glass of water next to him, making it fall and shutter loudly on the floor. 

“ _Shit,_ ” Jonghyun curses and frantically reaches for the broken glass. Minhyun immediately swats his hand away and quickly asks for a waiter to help them. 

“You’re a surgeon Jonghyun, you should have known better,” the other reprimands and checks his uninjured hand. 

_That’s what his ex told him years ago too._

Minhyun notices the way Jonghyun’s hand trembles so hard and he gently squeezes it, making Jonghyun stare straight at the other. 

Minhyun sits back in his seat, but doesn’t let go of his hand and looks at him worriedly.

“Is everything okay..?” Minhyun asks, searching his face and Jonghyun immediately looks away. 

“Sorry, I-I got surprised by my phone vibrating and accidentally…” he shrugs and pulls his hand away from Minhyun.

He doesn’t see the worried look Minhyun is giving him, nor the disappointed one when he pulled his hand away. 

“Then answer it, I can hear it vibrating now.” Jonghyun nods and frantically reaches for his phone in his jacket pocket. He sees Taeyong’s caller ID and rejects the call. 

“Is it the hospital?” Minhyun asks and Jonghyun nods, still not looking at Minhyun’s way. The other sighs “then go Jonghyun, they wouldn’t call you if it's not an emergency.” 

“Minhyun, I’m—” Minhyun shakes his head and smiles softly at him. 

“It’s okay, and your phone is ringing again.” The taller nods to his phone. Jonghyun stares at it and realizes that whatever he does, it will be the same _._

_That no matter how he tries his best to change things, he will always go through the same path and make the same mistakes again._

_Because this is him. This is his punishment for making the same decisions over and over again._

His phone rings again, and Minhyun reaches for his hand. Squeezing it as if he knows what’s in his head. 

“Go now Jonghyun, they need you.” Minhyun tells him and Jonghyun stares into Minhyun’s gentle eyes, wondering why Minhyun, the brilliant man in front of him met him of all people. 

_He doesn’t deserve Minhyun._

_Minhyun deserves someone who’ll treat him better._

_Someone who won’t treat him as his last priority._

Minhyun smiles gently at him and squeezes his hand tighter telling him to go. “Your patient needs you Jonghyun.” 

Jonghyun nods and takes his bag. His phone is still ringing and he tries his best to stop the tremor of his hand as he reaches for his phone on the table. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, and just like 5 years ago, how his last date with his ex went, Minhyun smiles at him understandingly and nods. 

“ _It’s okay Jonghyun_ , _I understand_.” 

**_Epilogue_ **

**(13:05)**

**_“Wow, Kim Jonghyun finally answered, what an honour.”_ **Taeyong sarcastically says through the line. Jonghyun doesn’t answer but continues to walk aimlessly towards the Emergency Department. 

**_“Do you know how many times I’ve called you this week Jonghyun-ah? Or was it too much for you to freaking just answer my call or even move your fingers to type a text saying: ‘oh Taeyong, I’m fine, I’m not ignoring you, I’m just too busy to give you my time.’. But then again, if I’m not mistaken, you’re not that busy as Minki told me that you’re always on your phone and even—_ **

“I-I fucked up.” 

**_“What?”_ **

“I fucked up again Taeyong, I-I got scared because he’s in _general surgery_ just like him and everything just came back and I feel like I’m in that time again only this time it’s _Minhyun_ on the stretcher and—I-I fucked up Taeyong, I fucked up.”

 ** _“Jonghyun, Jonghyun, calm down, where are you?_** **_Wait nevermind, I see you.”_** He sees Taeyong running towards him, the scar on his forehead more evident than ever as worry etched on his face. 

Taeyong hugs him tight as soon as he reaches him and Jonghyun instantly leans on the other’s shoulder. 

_“I-I saw him dead Taeyong—I-I couldn’t save him, I-I couldn’t save him no matter what I do—”_ Taeyong shushes him and gently strokes his back. 

“It’s not real Jonghyun, it’s not real. It’s just all in your head...” Taeyong murmurs and Jonghyun lets his tears fall as his body continues to shake tremendously with images of Minhyun covered in blood and lifeless on a stretcher haunts him. 

“It’s going to be okay Jonghyun-ah,” Taeyong softly strokes his back. Comforting him like how he always does. “It’s going to be okay... what happened before won’t happen again. I promise you, it won’t happen again...” 

He closes his eyes and wishes that Taeyong will be right this time, that what happened in the past won't happen again. 

“It’s going to be okay Jonghyun-ah… it’s going to be okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finally here~~ this took months bec well, I have a writer’s block when it comes to writing smut hahaha but anyway, I hope you guys like this and somehow I hope that this answered the question why Chief Kim lied and hid things from Minhyun and some parts that will... hopefully answer future things too. 😂
> 
> A big shout-out to my friend [Kay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_flow/pseuds/ice_flow) for proof-reading this and giving me insight on what to change~ THANK YOUUUU SO MUCH BABE AND ILY 😚 and to Al, who months ago gave me an idea on the set-up on how they’ll meet~ THANK YOU SO MUCH 😘


End file.
